


Of poets and loners

by DisasterSoundtrack



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Midtown, The Academy Is...
Genre: Angst, M/M, gabilliam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterSoundtrack/pseuds/DisasterSoundtrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First, William falls in love with an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of poets and loners

First, William falls in love with an idea.

He's young, he's way too young to even be thinking about it, but he sits buried deep under the covers of his bed, his surroundings vibrating with music, and his cheeks are burning, his head is swimming.  
  
_Yes, this is it_ , William thinks. When his hands start shaking and his breath catches in his throat, he falls in love, once and for all.  
  
His little radio is on until the early hours of the morning, sending music into his veins, tainting his soul, opening his eyes.  
  
Music exists and it's beautiful. Life-changing. Groundbreaking.  
  
When he falls asleep, he is at peace. He is healed.

*

Later, William falls in love with a voice.

He hears it on the radio one night. He is still young, but he's already fighting for himself, kicking and screaming, frustrated, because nothing ever really works. So he stays up with a pen, a piece of paper and the radio, always on, and scribbles his soul out until the morning is pale over his city. It's almost 4 AM when he hears the voice, deep, calm and strangely sweet, like dripping honey and caramel. He drops his pen, startled. There's the excitation again, something he feels very rarely, but craves every waking moment. The pen stains his sheet, the voice says, _Did you miss me? It's been too long_. And William has to keep himself from screaming, _Yes, it has been all my life, where have you been until now?_  
  
The voice doesn't answer. It sings a sad song about how we operate but still feel alone, and William is in tears before it reaches the last chorus.  
  
The voice introduces itself as Gabe.  
  
That night, or maybe morning, William falls, and he falls hard.

Gabe, Gabe, Gabe. Gabriel. He chants to himself during days when life is just too much for him, during nights when he is falling apart and there is only music to warm up his cold, cold insides.  
  
The voice comes on the radio every Thursday night between 4 and 5 AM. William finds new stability.  
  
But he is still just a person who has to walk through the world his own way, with basic human needs, so he stumbles. He stumbles a lot. He stumbles into the arms of faceless boys and girls, all pretty and perfectly nice, but none of them has _the voice_.|  
  
So William stays up all night beside them, talking about his late nights filled with music and the voice he loves, warm like melted caramel, and everybody falls asleep.  
  
William doesn't.

* 

In the end, William falls in love with the face.

Some friends drag him to a small concert venue and there's some band preparing for a show, Midtown, somebody tells him. The vocalist does a mic check, a simple _one, two, three_ and William feels like the world has stopped in its tracks.  
  
The voice says, _Hello Chicago, I am Gabe, we're Midtown and let's rock this motherfucker!_  
  
William doesn't respond to the outside world anymore. He hardly feels his friend tugging on his sleeve, the band's music only a faint rumble at the back of his mind, like a blur.  
  
The face to the voice is beautiful. It has skin the color of this warm melted caramel, soft dark curls and shiny chocolate eyes. The face – Gabe – smiles like the devil and sings like an angel.  
  
The angel of lonely nights drowning in the sound of music, the angel of a lifetime of trying and never succeeding, the angel of all the reasons William is alive in the first place.  
  
William's heart beats somewhere in his throat and it won't go to sleep ever again.

*

Gabe Saporta falls in love with William Beckett at the very first sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Gabilliam vision: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2319956


End file.
